


Chance Encounter

by slarkbutt



Category: Dota 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarkbutt/pseuds/slarkbutt
Summary: Mireska gets zapped by one of Tinker's unfinished inventions. Its effects are devastating, as she and Aiushtha will soon find out.
Relationships: Mireska Sunbreeze the Dark Willow/Aiushtha the Enchantress
Kudos: 5





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Commission.

Mireska stood before the building with her hand on her chin. A stone edifice, totally unmarked, and completely windowless. The simple, seemingly innocuous wooden door was locked -- not that it would be hard to get past, of course, but a lock probably meant that there was something secret in there. The location was an odd choice, too: on the very edge of town, walls on either side, tall enough that scaling the side would be a difficult feat… what was this structure, exactly?

She mused for a moment over what it might be. It clearly wasn't abandoned, given the lock, of course. But she had never seen anyone coming in or out of here, which seemed especially odd. The young Sunbreeze hadn't been scouting the city for very long, but if this building were important, she definitely would have known what it was for, at least. And again, the location struck her as strange -- it really seemed more like a barrier than any kind of residence. Perhaps a set of guard barracks? No, the military was housed in the west end of town. Some kind of storeroom or supplier? Not likely, as she’d know if the merchants were up to anything here.

She raised an eyebrow and stroked her chin idly in contemplation. Perhaps there were some dirty, nefarious deeds happening behind those doors. An illegal gambling ring? A courier fight club? Maybe even a felweed trap house -- for the true scum of the earth. The idea amused her, if nothing else. If there's one thing that enticed Mireska, danger was it. She grinned with childlike glee, chuckling as her imagination ran wild thinking of whatever was taking place in the chamber… was it even a chamber?

Her face went back to a frown as she brought herself back to reality. Whatever was in there was not really her concern, at least for the moment. Rather, she needed to know if there was a way out once she made her way inside. She had to slip out of the town unseen -- she definitely couldn't go back through the square, the sewers weren't accessible from her relative area, and the skies were almost certainly being watched by the gryphon patrols. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a fluttering figure in the distance. Yeah. Definitely not a possibility.

It was either taking her chances with the odd structure or getting thrown in jail for far, far longer than she'd like. Luckily for her, Mireska loved taking risks.

She stepped forward cautiously and inspected the lock. Just a rusty hunk of iron -- no enchantments, no tricks, no traps. Child's play. She'd be through in no time. Slipping the pick through her fingers, she slid it into the latch and got to work. She smirked to herself, a bit giddy with anticipation. Really, what fun would it be if she knew exactly what she was getting herself into?

A click and a turn, and she was through before she knew it. Slinking in without a sound, she squinted her eyes and examined her surroundings. Dark, but not too dim to see -- her naturally enhanced fae vision helped with that. She blinked a few times and managed to make out what was strewn all over the floor: rubbish.

Rubbish? She shook her head and scanned the room again. Yep. There was barely any room to walk around -- the ground was almost entirely covered in junk. Scrap metal and wiring for the most part, it seemed. Varying sizes of gears and diodes lay here and there, mixed in piles with all sorts of lights and bulbs. Mireska's eyes suddenly widened as the realization clicked in her head.

This wasn’t just ordinary garbage… this was an inventor’s garbage.

Crap. She'd have to get through here both quickly and carefully. No time to dilly-dally and rifle through the discarded parts for anything valuable; with this much machinery around, there had to be at least one security system active and probably looking for her right now.

Hovering ever so slightly above of the ground, she weaved a path through the junk, scanning the walls and ceiling for any potential tricks or traps. So far, so good. There likely wouldn't be a sentry set up in the scrap heap, but she was sure it would be a different story once she got to the lab itself. If there even was one -- this room, and the garbage in it, seemed like it stretched on forever. Questions began to fill her mind as she continued maneuvering through the junk.

The most concerning one, though, was who could possibly have been responsible for all of this. Was it one person or a group? At least one of them had to be a keen, for sure. Nothing else could compare to this sheer metalcraft. Was this Rattletrap's domain? No, he wasn't known to come this far east. Mazzie's, perhaps? Not likely -- he was mooching off Kardel with barely a penny to his name, last she heard.

Without realizing, she passed through a doorway and the answer made itself immediately obvious. A tall, incomplete statue stood before her -- a reflective helmet, an oversized missile launcher, and a refracting laser mounted on his back. This was the Tinker's domicile.

The power was seemingly off in the lab. No lights or running machinery would seem to indicate so, at least. That was more than okay with her. Out of all the keenfolk she knew, Boush was the one with the craziest -- and the most dangerous -- sorts of inventions. It's why Mireska both respected and feared him as a man: much like herself, he had just the right mix of ingenuity, dedication, and a little bit of absolute insanity to make for a powerful ally and a fearsome enemy. Staying on his good side was important.

So, she sighed to herself, there go her plans of swiping anything on her way out. She supposed she'd just have to--

The lights flickered on as an alarm sounded. "INTRUDER DETECTED! DEFENSIVE COUNTERMEASURES ACTIVE!"

\--leave without causing any trouble.

She took to the air quickly, narrowly avoiding a spring-loaded bear trap pop out from underneath her. Throughout the room, she could see all sorts of gadgets suddenly snap out across the floor -- the piles of junk had merely been camouflage for Boush's deadly devices. Machinery began to whirr and come to life before her eyes. The half-finished, armless sculpture of the Tinker turned to face her with a glint in one eye. If it had any fingers, it would have pulled the trigger for its missiles by now.

She squealed as she flitted through the air, nimbly dodging whatever she could. With so much flying towards her, it was impossible to avoid everything. The best she could hope for is just to make it out alive. On the other side of the room was a single open window -- her only hope. She began to careen towards it, gritting her teeth as the onslaught only became worse.

With a "pew" noise, a laser shot right through her wing. Crying out in pain, she faltered in flight. Another one zapped her, this time leaving her numb. Still she flew, the exit nearly within reach. A third beam struck her right between the eyes, and Mireska was hit with an agonizing, splitting headache. She almost wanted to throw up. Barely avoiding crashing into the wall, she zipped through the window and stopped flapping her wings as soon as she made it to the other side.

She crashed to the ground a lot worse for wear, smelling faintly of smoke, and with all her nerves crying out in pain -- but alive. And, from the looks of it, in the clear. She let out a deep, relieved sigh as she stood up, her legs shaking terribly. The headache was fading just as fast as it had manifested, though it seemed as if it were moving its way through the rest of her body instead. She no longer felt the pulsing in her head, but her arms, legs and torso began to feel as if they were being pushed down on by an invisible force.

She hobbled her way over to a tree at the forest's edge and sat down, clutching her head tight. The new feeling didn't exactly "hurt"; it was more like a mere soreness. The last time she ached this bad was when she had been thrown out of a bar in White Spire headfirst straight into a wall. But that was different. This was something the Tinker built specifically for… whatever it was doing.

She spread her legs and began to breathe deeply, trying to relax herself and curb the sensation washing over her. In, out… in, out… she exhaled sharply and wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead with her arm. What was this feverish feeling anyway? Did Boush design that beam just to make her uncomfortable? It was certainly working, much to her annoyance. Her mind started to wander as she considered sleeping it off…

Suddenly, Mireska felt a sharp twinge between her legs. Her hand instinctively grabbed at it, but she pulled her hand away in confusion as she felt her skin drastically change in form. Her simple leafy undergarments tore as the bulge grew and grew, its shape becoming more recognizable with each passing second. She bit her lip as she realized exactly what was going on. The Tinker, the horny bastard that he was, had made a transformation device.

She groaned and pulled aside her dress as she watched helplessly. Her eyes widened, though, as she realized just how generous her endowment would turn out to be: her cock was already as thick as her forearm, and it was still growing larger. It wasn't shaped like anything she had seen before, though -- it was cylindrical, seemed to have a ring halfway through, and flared at the very end instead of tapering off. It was a light pink, much like the rest of her body, growing darker and more reddish along the length of the shaft. It lay limp, comically drooping on the ground, but she knew that it wouldn't for very long. Grabbing onto her dick with both hands, she held it aside for a moment to get a closer look at her balls. They were plump, heavy, and shiny, and seemed to sag a bit as well. Not a trace of hair was present on them or around her mons. 

"What am I gonna tell Jex?" Mireska muttered to herself as she stared at her new equipment. She sighed wistfully and gave a quick glance around. She hadn't even given a look at her surroundings as she hightailed it out of Boush's lab, but it seemed like the coast was clear. If she recalled correctly, heading west would lead her deeper into the woods until it eventually converged into Nightsilver proper. East, of course, was the town she could never go back to, and north and south seemed a bit too risky in her current predicament.

"Into the woods I go, I suppose…" She sat up and tossed her crumpled leaf dress to the ground. Whatever. It was just a leaf; she could always find another one. Right now, she had other matters to attend to…

* * *

Mireska could barely keep quiet as she watched a small dribble of precum leak out from her massive cock and ooze down the sides. She had tried stroking herself off while covering her mouth with one hand, but it proved all but impossible with the sheer size of her dick compared to her. There was no way she could keep herself afloat, either -- she got dizzy just from standing up with this thing. She lay completely bare, back against a boulder, fantasizing about that damn pangolin she hadn't seen in months.

It was wrong of her to think of him, of course. She knew that well. Yet there was something about him so irresistible… was it just in her head? Or did he truly have some kind of arousing quality? Her mind drifted as she continued to rub up and down. His voice… sexy, but not what she was thinking of. His moustache? No, it was honestly kind of stupid-looking.

She realized it and let out a soft moan as the pieces clicked together in her head. The way he smelled… that natural, strong musk of a dashing rogue like him, working up a sweat in the heat of battle as he nimbly struck with grace and dodged a thousand blows…

"Ahh, fuck, Donté… why do you have to be so damn hot…" she grunted in between deep breaths, tilting her head back as her imagination went wild. Her motions became more erratic as she felt herself getting closer to climax, thinking about all the ways having her fun with him…

With a loud, conspicuous moan, she let go of her enormous boner and began bucking her hips as she came. Her orgasm was huge. Ample, sticky globs came spurting out like a geyser, coating her face and tits in their warmth -- as well as the rest of her body and the grass beneath her. To say it got "everywhere" would be an understatement. She wasn't sure if it was a normal amount for a cock that size or if Boush's machinery had given her another "enhancement", but either way, it left her feeling satisfied. She chuckled to herself and let out a long, slow whistle as she basked in her own load, catching her breath.

Fuck. All that and she could still feel the blood flowing down there. She would really need to find someone to help her relieve it all.

Just then, as if on cue, she caught a scent of something. Raising her head curiously, she looked around for the source of the pleasant aroma. It was nothing like Donté, but it was still enticing -- it was flowery, sweet, perhaps even sugary. She had to follow it. Quickly pulling herself up, she hesitated for a moment as she stood in the puddle of her own jizz. This was really an embarrassing look. Would she not even bother to cleanse herself off before looking for the source of the marvelous scent?

Her dick twinged. She sighed and began to stumble in the fragrance's direction.

* * *

"EEEEEEKK!"

Mireska winced at the shrill shriek. She wasn't used to hearing voices that went up to octaves that high.

"Mireska! Oh my goodness, is that you? What happened to you?"

The Enchantress stood before her, looking absolutely mortified. One arm was meekly covering her bare chest, the other on her mouth. It seemed the Dark Willow had caught her at a rather unfortunate time.

"Hey, Ash-- Aiuth-- Aishu--"

"Aiushtha."

"Enchantress. You--" she sniffed quickly -- "smell really good."

The dryad blinked, then laughed awkwardly. "I-- oh, Mireska, this is a little embarrassing-- I'm a little flustered right now, and you're, um…"

"What? Never seen a girl with a dick before?" Mireska chuckled as she wiggled her hips back and forth, shaking her cock and balls around. "I was just lookin' for somethin' in the forest, and you distracted me."

Aiushtha bashfully averted her eyes as she shifted her hooves uncomfortably. "Oh, well, I'm sorry if you thought I had pastries or anything." She let out a weak chuckle, knowing full well that's not what the Dark Willow thought at all. "I just, uh, could use some alone time right now--"

"You're in heat, aren't you?"

She knew.

The Enchantress gulped. "W-well, yes, but I try to isolate myself when the time arrives, because otherwise I--"

"Want to fuck everything that moves?"

Mireska wasn't letting her finish any sentences. The most embarrassing thing is that everything she had said so far was right.

"Well… yes… but I--"

"C'mon, Enchantress. You and me, right here, in the dead of night, in the middle of the woods." Mireska took two steps forwards and lowered her voice. "No one will know."

"O-oh, Mireska, I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Why not?" She paused for a moment. "Don't answer that."

She took another step forward and kissed the dryad right on the lips, slipping her tongue into her stunned mouth with ease. Aiushtha froze in place with her eyes open wide. Mireska was known for her recklessness, but this was truly unprecedented. Would she always have leapt at the opportunity to fuck the horny horned beast? Or was it merely a side effect of her new generous endowment?

Whatever the case may be, it seemed to kick the fairy into overdrive. Her lithe pink fingers squeezed at the Enchantress' tits, squishing them and bouncing them up and down. Moaning softly, Aiushtha relaxed her tense body and let the fae feel her up. Mireska's cock was already growing hard again. She squirmed as she felt it start to press up against her. "Oh, Mireska…" she groaned. Her urge to struggle was putting up a good fight against her primal lust.

The Dark Willow brought her hands to the dryad's shoulders and pushed down roughly. With a yelp, Aiushtha's legs buckled and she collapsed onto the ground. "O-oh!" she cried, "Mireska, what are you…"

Before she could speak another word, though, the fairy had already forcibly thrust into the Enchantress' agape mouth. She nearly gagged on the sheer girth of the thing: that tip did not make it easy to handle. Tears welled up in her eyes, her jaw already hurting from being stretched. This was not going to be pleasant for her.

For Mireska, though, it was a different story. She grabbed hold of the deer's hair and yanked on it as she thrust forward. A muffled cry came from the Enchantress as the huge cock forced its way down her throat. "God, you're such a good hole!" she grunted, her last remaining shreds of civility surprised at the words leaving her mouth. "Guess that's why all the forest beasties love you, eh?"

Not actually expecting a response from the choking, writhing Enchantress, she pulled back, inch after inch of her cock sliding out from her poor mouth. The fairy took a moment to get a good look at her prey: that terrified beautiful face reflected so prettily in the moonlight. It only made her more excited. She slammed her cock back in, those plump balls slapping hard against the Enchantress' chin. Another muted cry and a fruitless attempt to break free of her hold.

This speed would do nothing to sate her, though. Mireska's throbbing member was needy, and the only remedy was a hard, fast fuck. She pulled out, then pushed right back in. It took a minute, but she built up a steady rhythm. The flurry of her heart beating was in sync with her cock bulging in Aiushtha's throat, and the dryad's sounds of desperation mixed with her own noises of sheer pleasure created a wondrous harmony. She felt it stirring inside of her, and with it, she thought of Donté…

"Rrrgh… stupid… sexy… armadillo… think… you're… better… than… me…" she grunted with each thrust, her mind overwhelmed with the thoughts of the irresistible Gallant, the Enchantress' dainty mouth, and her own intoxication over her fat dick.

With a shriek -- no, a bellow -- she came, shooting spurt after spurt into the Enchantress' stomach. It began to swell, totally filling up with the fairy's hot and sticky spunk. Panting heavily, covered in sweat, she slowly withdrew her cock from Aiushtha's mouth. With each movement, more and more cum leaked out from her mouth until Mireska finally pulled it out entirely. The dryad heaved, clutching her throat as she sat shivering in front of a puddle of the fairy's jizz.

Though Mireska's cock was starting to soften again, she knew it wouldn't last. As she leaned against a tree to catch her breath, she looked up and caught a glimpse of the Enchantress' rear. Licking her lips, she strode over to her quivering new toy and grabbed those haunches with her sticky hands. "Oh, you poor thing… the fun has only just begun for you…"

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Heya, Tinker! Why the long face?"

Boush turned slightly to meet the Windranger's cheerful gaze. She waved at him innocently, and he let out a long sigh as he stared back down at his desk.

"Well, Lyralei… someone broke into the lab last night."

"Oh, gosh! What'd they take? I hope they didn't mess up that statue you've been working on…"

"Oh, they didn't take anything. That's not what I'm worried about, you see." He spun his chair around to face her, his expression solemn.

"Huh? Well, what ARE you worried about, then?"

"It was Mireska. The fact that she, of all people, didn't take something is odd enough… but knowing what my machines did to her is what fills me with dread."

"What do you mean?" the Windranger asked, her voice a mix of genuine curiosity and fear.

Boush stayed silent, then swiveled back around. "Ask Aiushtha."

Lyralei's expression fell. "Oh. Oh crap."


End file.
